User blog:Usakii/Oscar Febcott - The Embers
Name: '' Oscar "Ozzy" Febcott ''Age: Twenty-Two Gender: Male Personality: Despite being one of the original group of prodigy scientists that created the original disease at Serene.Co, Oscar is an incredibly disorganised boy who always seems to be in a rush. He has an extremely shy, timid personality and will bolt out of any situation that calls for social interaction like a startled rabbit or freeze in place like a deer in headlights. As a result of his poor social skills, he often spends his time at his laboratory, one of the only surviving, non-contaminated, facilities left in the ruins of Serene to work on his multitude of projects. From chemical weapons, mathematics, robotics and medical techniques, this boy knows everything and anything about his passions and unhealthily dedicates his life to his studies. Ever since the first breakout, he has dedicated his time to trying to find a cure for the disease he created, fueled solely out of his remorse and the naive idea that he could undo the mistake that he had done. Because of the long periods of time he has spent inside, he has developed a frail composition and a concerningly weak immune system and can make him suspectable to common illnesses and even the petal virus itself. Oscar rarely speaks or even is acknowledged, but when he does, he carries a light British accent and noticeably stammers a lot. Despite his feminine and graceful figure, he is incredibly clumsy and finds it hard to stand up or walk by himself and often sees black dots in his vision when he tries to move too fast, such as activities like running or anything that involves stealth. This is because he suffers from a minor case of Bilateral Vestibulopathy, in which the balance portions on both of his ears are damaged, creating imbalance and vision problems. His disability often ends up with him getting a collection of bumps and bruises from doing everyday things, leading to him wrapping entire limbs in bandages and band-aids. Appearance: Oscar is a concerningly tall boy who is of British and Chinese decent with a willowy, fragile figure. He has pale, milk-white, skin that has a fervent flush over it as a result of his distaste for the outdoors and his weak immune system. He has a single, tiny beauty mark on his left cheekbone and light hazel eyes that could easily be mistaken as a pastel lilac and black, near aubergine, coloured hair that's unevenly cut and framed around his face. His usual attire is one of a faint, pink, button-up shirt, a lab coat with the serene logo embroidered near the collar, and a stethoscope embracing his neck. Being skilled in science, programming and medicine left him with the strangest of things crammed into his pocket that varies day to day. On some days he could have entire samples of extremely toxic chemicals resting casually in his breast pocket while on others he could have wires and the occasional soldering iron crammed into his side pockets. Miscellaneous: Oscar is a CHICKEN when it comes to confrontation, usually running away or hiding behind his work when the aspect of socialising comes into play. Technically, Oscar is a certified genius. He scored a 144 on his I.Q test. Because he hates the outdoors, his immune system is as weak as it gets. Often getting colds, flu and other common illnesses. Also explains the pale, flushed complexion in his skin. He names all his A.I’s and robots that he personally creates after U.S presidents. (I. E. Hoover, Kennedy, Roosevelt, Lincoln.) Oscar is EXTREMELY picky when it comes to eating and will outright refuse to eat warm food, since he's so used to eating refrigerated ready meals. Oscar is skilled in mathematics, science, biology, psychology, robotics, medicine and programming, as a result of this odd clash of hobbies, he makes robots in his spare time. With his knowledge of psychology, he is capable them full blown personalities and sentience to replace the friends he had lost in the eruption and even make startilingly life-like copies of humans to protect his lab. Lol loser Category:Blog posts